Irony
by Bad Sector
Summary: Cukup cintai apa yang kamu cintai saja, selama itu membuatmu bahagia. Itu cukup. Strong-Naru!


Tittle: Irony

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Friendship, dll.

Pairing: Naruto x harem.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Cukup cintai apa yang kamu cintai saja, selama itu membuatmu bahagia. Itu cukup. Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,Typo, Miss-typo, Absurd,Etc

Chapter 1

Setiap zaman memiliki pertempurannya masing-masing. Mungkin kalimat ini tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Dari zaman awal terbentuknya dunia hingga masa kini selalu terjadi pertempuran. Hidup adalah sebuah pertarungan, itu kata kebanyakkan orang. Hidup juga adalah sebuah berkah, kebanyakkan orang yang lain juga mengatakan demikian. Semuanya kembali kepada mereka sendiri untuk menilai seperti apa hidup ini sebenarnya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti dari sebuah kehidupan adalah sebuah kematian. Hidup adalah sebuah perjalanan menuju kematian. Lama waktu tempuhnya tergantung dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Semua yang hidup tidaklah abadi, keabadian hanyalah milik Tuhan semata. Setidaknya itulah yang aku yakini hingga saat ini.

Aku? Aku hanyalah sebuah masa lalu yang tetap bertahan dari perubahan zaman. Dengan mataku sendiri aku telah melihat peristiwa-peristiwa besar yang menemani berputarnya dunia kecil ini. Apakah aku abadi? Tidak, aku tidak abadi, namun akibat perbuatan yang pernah kulakukan di masa lampaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Siapa atau apakah aku ini? Aku hanyalah manusia biasa dengan kemampuan tidak biasa. Begitulah kalimat yang sering kupakai untuk mendeskripsikan siapa diriku. Lalu, siapakah namaku? Namaku adalah…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vatikan

"Naruto, para petinggi gereja memintamu hadir sekarang. Mereka memiliki tugas baru bagimu." Seorang wanita yang tampaknya merupakan seorang suster sedang berbicara kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di jendela sebuah Kapel sembari menatap sinar mentari pagi.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata biru langitnya tampak antusias mendengar kabar tadi. Kelihatannya ia telah lama tidak menerima tugas dari gereja.

Tanpa berkata-kata, suster tadi hanya memberikan anggukan pelan yang anggun untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Yosh! Baguslah kalau begitu, sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan!" Pemuda bernama Naruto itu melompat senang sembari berteriak berkeliling ruangan Kapel. Namun, tidak lama kemudian aksi liarnya harus terhenti saat sang suster menjitaknya dengan sebuah pecut.

"Naruto! Ini rumah Tuhan! Jaga sikapmu!" Peringatnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar memancarkan aura sadis yang membuat pemuda pirang tadi menciut karena ketakutan.

"I-iya, Suster." Jawabnya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Sekarang cepat temui para kaket tua Bangka itu!" Bentak wanita bertubuh indah tadi dengan nada meninggi. Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin membalas omongan wanita tersenut pun akhirnya memilih untuk undur diri dari sana.

"Kami-sama, ampunilah mulut tajamku ini." Sesal sang suster mengingat kata-kata tajamnya tadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kamu tahu kenapa dirimu di panggil ke sini?" Tanya seorang dari gerombolan pria berusia puluhan tahun yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi pemuda pirang itu.

"Tentu tidak." Pemuda pirang tadi dengan santai membalas pertanyaan yang ia anggap sebagai sebuah pertanyaan bodoh baginya. Mana kutahu kenapa aku di sini? Kalian pikir aku dukun? Kira-kira begitulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

Para pria yang mendengar jawaban pemuda itu cuma bisa mengambil nafas panjang menahan kesabaran mereka. Terkadang semakin tua dirimu maka semakin sensitif juga perasaannya.

"Baiklah, kami hanya ingin memberitahukanmu jikalau dirimu akan kami kirim ke jepang untuk menunaikan sebuah tugas." Salah seorang pria di sana akhirnya memilih langsung membicarakan inti pembicaraan supaya tidak memberikan kesempatan lebih lama lagi bagi pemuda pirang satu ini untuk mempermalukan mereka lagi.

"Jepang?" Naruto hanya memasang wajah polosnya saja mendengar nama Negara satu itu,

"Ya, kami akan mengirimmu ke kampung halamanmu lagi untuk misi khusus." Salah satu pria di sana dengan jenggot panjang tampak serius sekali dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Dan apakah itu?" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berbalik bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Bawa kembali Asia Argento menemui kami." Salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan nama yang sebenarnya tidak asing lagi di telinganya dengan nada yang terkesan sinis. Namun, pemuda pirang itu hanya memilih diam tanpa banyak kata.

"Baiklah, aku mengenalnya sedikit. Jadi, kapankah aku harus berangkat?" Naruto tampak begitu santai meski sedang berbicara dengan para petinggi gereja. Dirinya saat itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos oblong berwarna orange serta celana training hitam. Tangannya juga sedari tadi sibuk menggaruk kepalanya akibat gatal belum mandi.

"Hari ini juga kamu berangkat. Bersiap saja dan bawalah perlengkapan seperlunya." Salah satu dari para petinggi tadi memberikan sebuah saran bagus yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan malas dan dengan segera pemuda tadi undur diri karena merasa tidak ada lagi hal penting yang akan dibicarakan.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu saja ia berbuat lancing seperti tadi pada para seniornya." Gerutu kesal salah satu pria tua yang masih duduk bersama para koleganya itu.

"Ya, kamu mungkin benar berkata kalau anak itu sopan santunnya hampir tidak ada." Ucap salah satu rekannya dengan nada menggantung. "Tapi" Ujarnya sembari mengambil nafas panjang.

"Hanya dia yang mampu bertahan di sana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang berada di kamarnya kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan baju-baju yang akan ia pakai untuk perjalanannya ke jepang nanti. Namun, pikirannya tenggelam dalam hal lain.

'Asia Argento? Setauku ia punya Twilight Healing. Kemampuannya akan berguna jika ia bisa memaksimalkannya sampai ketitik maksimumnya. Namun, apa motif para bandot tua tadi kembali memanggilnya setelah ia di usir dari gereja? Tidakkah mereka takut 'sistem' akan terganggu? Mereka pasti punya motif lain. Aku harus mencari tahu sendiri kalau sudah begini.' Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang ia berikan sebuah lukisan dari darahnya sendiri. Mulutnya bergumam untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian kertas tadi berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah panjang hingga ke pinggang berdiri di hadapannya memasang sikap layaknya seorang pelayan.

"Ada apa anda memanggil hamba, Naruto-sama?" Tanya gadis tadi dengan amat sopan. Kedua mata birunya tampak bersinar penuh semangat saat melihat wajah pemuda pirang satu ini

"Menyusuplah ke ruangan arsip vatikan. Selama aku pergi carilah sebanyak informasi yang bisa diperoleh lalu kembali temui aku di Jepang. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bermain lebih lama lagi di tempat ini. Menurutku ini sudah saatnya untuk mulai kembali beraksi." Pemuda pirang itu menengok ke bawah melihat wajah gadis tadi dan kemudian memegang kedua pipi mulus pemilik rambut merah tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

Diangkatnya wajah sang gadis secara perlahan hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. "Nee, Kushina. Aku mengandalkanmu." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Sementara itu, gadis bernama Kushina tadi hanya bisa mengganguk pelan sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "H-ha'I, Naruto-sama." Balasnya tergagap akibat feromon yang disebarkan pemuda itu di udara sekitarnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas. Dirinya pun pergi dari ruangan tadi setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia pakai ketika berada di jepang. Kushina sendiri sudah menghilang untuk memulai misi yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Waktunya pergi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa jam kemudian,

"Wah, tampaknya aku datang pada musim yang lumayan tepat." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dirinya sedang berkeliling mengikari kota Kuoh, sebuah daerah di mana terakhir kali keberadaan Asia Argento terlacak. Petunjuk yang Vatikan berikan padanya kurang dari kata cukup hingga membuatnya harus kerepotan melakukan pencarian sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kota Kuoh kalau tidak salah diawasi oleh Iblis Gremory dan juga Sitri." Pemuda pirang tadi baru sadar kalau semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di negeri sakura tersebut maka ia secara tidak langsung juga memasuki salah satu sarang iblis terbesar di Dunia.

"Wah, kalau begini sih sebaiknya aku berhati-hati. Kekuatan suciku sebaiknya kusegel saja." Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda sembari berjalan terus hingga dirinya tiba di sebuah daerah pinggiran kota. Ia berjalan melintasi sebuah restoran cepat saji di mana pemuda bermata biru safir tadi melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang, mata emerald, serta memakai pakaian suster tengah bersenda gurau bersama seorang pemuda jepang berambut coklat. Keduanya tampak begitu menikmati bicara satu dengan lainnya. 'Akuma?' Pikirnya saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Naruto yang melihat keduanya dari sudut matanya kemudian memilih masuk ke dalam restoran tadi. "Burgernya satu. Makan di sini." Ujar pemuda pirang tadi secara singkat dan jelas kepada sang kasir yang kebetulan sedang tidak melayani siapapun.

"Baiklah, semuanya 150 yen." Sang kasir berujar sembari mengetik beberapa hitungan untuk belanjaan Naruto tadi. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu dengan segera mengeluarkan uang yang dibutuhkan lalu duduk di sebuah tempat membelakangi pemuda serta gadis yang ia incar tadi.

"Issei-san, Bagaimana cara memakan benda ini?" Asia yang belum pernah makan burger seumur hidupnya kelihatan sangat bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya memasukkan makanan simbol obesitas itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ha, ha, ha. Kamu lucu sekali Asia-chan, lihat ya. Begini caranya." Pemuda bernama Issei tadi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sembari kedua tangannya memegang burger miliknya sendiri. Kemudian dengan satu gigitan ia berhasil melumat setengah bagian dari makanan tersebut dengan mulutnya.

"Sugoi Issei-san!" Asia terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu. Dirinya pun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama namun mulut kecilnya tidak mampu melakukan hal tersebut hingga hanya sebuah gigitan kecil saja yang ia mampu lakukan.

Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua bersenda gurau seperti tadi hanya tersenyum senang saja melihatnya. 'Tampaknya ia bahagia sekali di sini.' Pikirnya dalam hati sembari menyantap burger miliknya sendiri. Namun, senyum senangnya cuma bertahan sesaat saja. Dari luar kaca restoran, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh lumayan aduhai sedang menatap ke arah tempatnya berada saat ini. Lebih tepatnya menatap Asia dan Issei.

"Datenshi?" Dengan kedua mata birunya, matanya melihat sebuah visualisai aura berwarna keabuan dari balik punggung sang gadis. Namun,ia menghindari tatapan secara frontal dengan gadis tadi. Dirinya hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. "Tampaknya hanya keroco kecil. Tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan." Gumam pemuda berkulit putih itu sembari tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Issei dan juga Asia.

"Issen-san, Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Ini pertama kalinya aku sebahagia ini seumur hidupku." Asia tersenyum amat manis hingga membuat Issei tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

'I-imut sekali!' Issei hanya bisa tenggelam dalam rasa kagumnya sendiri.

'Dasar anak muda. Mereka selalu terpesona dengan tampilan fisik.' Naruto mendengus menahan tawanya. Dia merasa lucu sendiri karena berpikir seperti orang tua tadi. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga remaja.

"A-Asia-chan, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman setelah ini?" Issei yang mulai kehabisan bahan pembicaraan akhirnya memilih mengajaknya berkeliling ke taman kota sembari mencari bahan untuk bicara.

"Aku mau." Asia dengan nada senang mengiyakan permintaan Issei. Tentu saja ia mau, lagipula ia merasa senang bersama pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar mereka mau pergi lagi memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu baru mengikutinya. Namun, dari sudut matanya lagi ia melihat gadis tadi berbicara dengan beberapa orang berpakaian gelap.

"Exorcist liar?" Gumam pelan pemilik iris biru langit itu. Namun, tidak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis terpancar di wajahnya. "Sepertinya lebih cepat kalau mengikuti mereka saja." Ujarnya pelan. Kedua matanya menatap salah satu dari gerombolan orang tadi lalu perlahan warna irisnya berubah menjadi jingga serta pupilnya berbentuk layaknya reptil.

"Sudah kutandai." Gumamnya pelan. Dirinya pun akhirnya beranjak pergi dari restoran tadi. Kakinya melangkah pelan mengikuti gerombolan tadi menuju suatu tempat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah berjalan sekitar satu jam, Naruto akhirnya tiba di sebuah gereja tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dari kedua mata birunya ia bisa merasakan aura keabuan serta beberapa aura manusia yang di matanya berwarna merah tengah berkumpul dalam jumlah lumayan banyak. "Wah, sepertinya mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Asia."

"Aku harus membuat rencana." Naruto sadar bahwa bukanlah hal yang bijak jikalau melakukan penyerangan frontal sekarang. "Terlebih lagi ini merupakan kesempatan pemberian langit kepadaku untuk bebas." Dirinya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mundur ke sebuah gudang kosong yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana sembari menunggu kesempatan untuk bertindak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam harinya,

Naruto sebenarnya sudah tertidur pulas akibat kurang tidursemenjak berangkat dari Vatikan. Namun, dirinya terbangun saat sebuah sensasi kekuatan yang bercampur aduk tengah saling 'Menari' di benaknya. Iapun segera keluar gudang dan menyaksikan sebuah Kekkai besar mengelilingi gereja tua tadi.

"Sudah mulai." Gumamnya sembari mengambil sebuah gulungan dan mengigit jarinya hingga berdarah. Darah tersebut kemudian ia teteskan ke gulungan tadi hingga kertas itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang Katana hitam dengan bagian tajam berwarna merah.

"Waktunya beraksi, Benizakura." Naruto berlari kencang menuju Kekkai tadi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa pelindung tersebut selain melindungi juga memiliki sistem serangan balik kepada penggangu dari luar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Gumam pemuda pirang tadi dengan nada lesu. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan perlahan mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Feim, Zii, Gron."Kata-kata itu terdengar singkat dan sederhana untuk diucapkan. Namun, setiap kata yang keluar tadi beratnya setara dengan sebuah truk gandeng besar hingga mulutoun terasa kaku saat mengucapkannya.

Namun, perlahan tubuh Naruto menjadi semakin transparan hingga akhirnya ia berubah jadi tembus pandang. "Yosh! Sepertinya sudah bisa masuk." Ujar pemilik surai pirang itu sembari berlari ke dalam Kekkai tanpa dapat dihalangi layaknya hantu menembus dinding.

"Misi pertama, mencari keberadaan Asia Argento. Aku yakin ia berada di sekitar sini." Naruto kemudian mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengucapkan kembali kata-kata berat tadi. "Laas, Ya, Nir."

Seketika itu pula Naruto dapat melihat semua makhluk hidup yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat semut-semut yang berjalan di balik tembok gereja dengan jelas. Kemudian ia melihat ke bawah dan menyaksikan gerombolan orang tengah mengelilingi seorang gadis yang sedang di salib. Sedangkan di bagian atas gereja terdapat sekelompok pemuda tengah bertarung melawan seorang pria. Di sisi lain gereja tampak dua orang gadis sedang bertahan melawan serangan tombak cahaya para Datenshi.

"Hmm, tampaknya kacau sekali situasi di sini." Naruto hanya bisa mengeluh pelan melihat kekacauan di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak boleh memakai 'Mana' terlalu banyak. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kulakukan." Pemuda pirang ini kemudian menusukkan melompat masuk ke dalam tanah layaknya menyelam dalam air.

'Sampai juga.' Naruto dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam ruangan tersebut tanpa di sadari oleh para musuh tadi. 'Ah, efek sihirnya akan habis sebentar lagi.' Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian tubuh pemuda pirang itu kembali memadat dan membuat para exorcist liar serta penyihir di sana terkejut bukan main melihat ada penyusup masuk tanpa mereka sadari.

"S-siapa kau?!" Salah satu Exorcist begitu panik melihat orang asing masuk. Padahal tempat mereka sudah dijaga begitu ketat.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan mereka, Naruto hanya berbicara tidak jelas entah kepada siapa. "Misi pertama, mengamankan Twilight Healing." Ujarnya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sementara itu, gadis yang Naruto lihat tadi siang tampak terkejut juga melihat penyusup mampu masuk ke sini tanpa ia sadari. " Siapa kau?!" Bentaknya dengan keras namun tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda pirang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Naruto dengan lincah menghindari setiap tebasan musuh. Ia lebih tampak seperti sedang menari ketimbang menebas orang. Setiap musuh yang ia hadapi merangsek secara frontal dengan mengandalkan kuantitas mereka tanpa berfikir bahwa kuantitas adalah sebuah kerugian bila dirimu berada di ruangan sempit.

Trank!

"Jangan remehkan kami!" Salah satu dari para exorcist liar tadi mencoba menebas kepala Naruto menggunakan sebuah Broadsword. Namun, dengan mudah ditahan dengan Benizakura milik Naruto.

"Hmm." Penyerang tadi tersenyum sinis hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa dari belakang muncul tiga orang penyihir dan juga Exorcist yang mencoba menembaknya menggunakan sihir serta mencoba menebasnya.

Grep!

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tangan kanan pemilik Broadsword dihadapannya lalu ia lempar ke depan sebagai tamengnya.

Jrash! Bzztt!

Tubuh orang itu terbelah menjadi dua hingga kemudian hancur dan terburai semua isi tubuhnya. Darah dari tubuh pria malang itu memancar kemana-mana tak terkecuali ke arah Naruto. Namun, Benizakura miliknya semakin terang bersinar warnanya seperti sedang kesenangan melihat orang tadi terbunuh.

"Tampaknya kamu menikmati ini, Benizakura." Pemuda pirang itu nampak tersenyum sendiri melihat senjatanya begitu riang meenikmati muncratan darah musuh yang membasahinya.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mengambil Twilight Healing milikku." Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya kea rah Asia yang masih tidak sadarkan diri tersalib dihadapannya. Matanya hanya terfokus ke gadis pirang tersebut tanpa mau melihat orang di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau?! Katakan padaku!" Gadis yang berada di samping Asia tadi tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya karena dirinya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya mengepal dan dari punggungnya keluar sepasang sayap gagak hitam kelam. Kemudian dari kepalan tangannya tadi keluarlah sebuah cahaya berbentuk tombak berwarna merah yang kemudian ia lempar kepada Naruto.

Tang!

Benizakura milik Naruto dengan mudah mematahkan tombak tersebut menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian dalam sekejap mata, pemuda pirang itu menghilang dari pandangan gadis tadi dan kembali muncul tepat di depan Asia dalam sekejap mata.

"Kau!" Gadis tadi bersiap menyerang Naruto kembali. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kedua pupilnya mengecil. Perlahan ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati dadanya telah tertusuk oleh Benizakura.

"Berisik sekali." Naruto tidak memperhatikan gadis yang sedang sekarat itu dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Asia yang hampir tidak berpakaian lagi saat itu.

"Sungguh malang nasibmu, nak." Pemuda itu kemudian mencabut pedangnya yang melekat di dada gadis tadi lalu memotong tali yang mengikat Asia.

Brukh!

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Kedua mata biru Naruto menatap tubuh gadis kecil itu untuk memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja. "Hmm, sepertinya dengan begini langkah awalku sudah selesai-" Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bahwa kakinya dicengkram dengan kuat dari bawah. Iapun melirik ke bawah dan melihat gadis tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh denda.

"Kau…akan…kubunuh…." Ujarnya dengan nada geram.

"…" Naruto hanya menatap kosong gadis malang tadi dan memberikan sebuah tendangan ringan kepadanya hingga menabrak dinding.

"Ukh!" Gadis tadi memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya namun ia tetap hidup. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dan menantang pemuda pirang itu. "Aku…tidak…boleh…mati…di…sini…aku…akan…jadi…abadi…." Sembari menahan sakit tangannya menggengam sebuah light spear yang kemudian ia coba tusukkan ke lawannya.

"…" Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun dan berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis tadi sambil tetap menggendong Asia. Salah satu tangannya yang masih kosong menahan serangan tombak tadi. Dan dengan sebuah akselerasi sederhana, ia berhasil memojokkan gadis tadi hingga menghantam tembok.

Brakh!

"Ukh!" Gadis itu memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Namun, sekarang ia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapu lagi saat ini. Tatapannya kini terbius oleh sepasang safir biru yang menatapnya dengan intens sedari tadi.

"Tekad hidup yang bagus. Siapakah kau?" Naruto menatap gadis tadi tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga jarak keduanya hanya dihalangi oleh hidung mereka saja.

"R-Raynare." Gadis tadi gemetar ketakutan melihat bahwa orang yang ia lawan sama sekali bukanlah lawan sepadan baginya.

"Raynare? Nama yang bagus…" Namun, Naruto terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraannya saat mendengar suara pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka. Ada 3 bayangan orang yang masuk ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Asia! Di mana kau?!" Naruto yang mendengar teriakan tadi yakin bahwa itu adalah suara orang bernama Issei yang makan bersama Asia tadi siang.

Naruto kemudian memindahkan Asia ke bahunya layaknya orang mengangkat karung beras dan ia juga mengambil Raynare ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa…yang…kau…lakukan…." Namun, pertanyaan tadi tidak dijawab oleh Naruto. Ia hanya mengucapkan tiga kata mantra dan akhirnya menghilang dari tempat tadi.

"Asia! Di mana kau-" Issei yang baru saja masuk bersama kedua rekannya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat tempat yang mereka masuki telah menjadi kolam darah dengan bau amis menyengat ke mana-mana.

"Ukh! Huek!" Issei yang tidak kuat langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai. Sedangkan kedua rekannya menutup hidung mereka untuk melawan bau amis.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang gadis juga ikut masuk kesana. Keduanya juga tidak kalah kaget menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Mengerikan…" Lirih salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara itu, Issei yang akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan dirinya segera berlari ke ujung ruangan tadi mencari keberadaan gadis pirang kecil itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Asia…" pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai sembari meratapi nasib gadis tadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di tempat lain,

Sebuah distorsi ruang muncul dan memuntahkan seorang pemuda yang tengah menggendong dua orang gadis. Ia kemudian membawa keduanya menuju ke sebuah ranjang yang berada tepat di hadapannya lalu membaringkan keduanya di sana.

"Apa..yang…akan…kau…lakukan…?" Raynare sudah tampakpasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu bergerak sedikitpun karena kehabisan darah. Dirinya merasa bahwa ajalnya akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab apapun. Diambilnya sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening yang kemudian ia tuangkan ke luka Raynare dan juga ia minumkan kepada gadis itu.

'I-ini?!' perlahan namun pasti, luka di dada Raynare mulai menutup dan tenaganya mulai terkumpul kembali meskipun ia belum mampu bergerak banyak.

"Sudah baikan?" pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengambil kursi kecil di dekat ranjang tadi lalu duduk di samping gadis yang masih terbaring lemah itu.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kamu menolongku? kenapa kamu menolong orang yang kamu serang?" Raynare merasa sangat bingung dengan tindakan pemuda pirang itu. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dalam kepala pemuda itu. Menyerang hingga membuatnya sekarat lalu membunuhnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku menyerangmu karena pada saat itu keberadaanmu bisa dikatakan sebagai ancaman dalam misi yang diberikan kepadaku. Twilight Healing tidak boleh lepas dari anak itu. Dan kenapa aku menolongmu? Hmm….aku suka saja melihat orang bertahan hidup dan tidak menyerah untuk mati." Pemuda itu lalu mengelus pelan rambut hitam panjang itu sembari tersenyum pada Raynare. "Lalu, apa alasanmu untuk bertahan hidup?"

Raynare hanya bisa terpana melihat senyuman serta ketenangan yang terpancar dari mata biru tadi. Namun, dirinya kembali tersadar saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang tadi. "Aku ingin diakui sebagai Datenshi yang hebat. Aku ingin agar ia melihatku sebagai anaknya juga." Lirihnya lemah.

"maksudmu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin agar ayahku memperhatikanku seperti ia memperhatikan anaknya yang lain." Tangan Raynare mengepal sendiri. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya membasahi pipinya. "Namun, pada akhirnya tetap saja aku tidak bisa mendapatkan rasa cinta dari seorang ayah." Gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu mulai tenggelam dalam penyesalan yang hanya ia sendiri bisa mengerti.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam saja mendengarnya. Namun, tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan menghapus air mata Raynare.

"Kamu itu kuat…" Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai mendekat ke arah Raynare. "Sangat jarang ada yang bisa berdiri setelah Benizakura menebasnya. Pandangmu mengenai kekuatan bukanlah semudah yang kamu pikirkan. Kamu hanya haus akan kasih sayang serta perhatian dari ayahmu. Namun, sayang sekali nasibmu dan aku juga hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ketidaktahuan ayahmu tentang potensi sesungguhnya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa manjadi lebih kuat?" Raynare yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Naruto hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi murung.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjang itu. "Cukup ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan padamu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama bersamaku." Kedua matanya berubah menjadi jingga dengan motif mata binatang buas. Raynare sendiri yang melihatnya seolah tersedot ke dalamnya. Pikirannya seakan tercuci bersih. Dirinya mulai merasakan semacam rasa haus, haus akan kasih sayang serta perhatian. Air matanya kembali mengalir, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"N-Naruto-sama…" Lirih Raynare sambil menatap kedua mata pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Begitulah seharusnya. Raynare, cukup lindungi apa yang kamu cintai. Selama itu baik bagimu maka lenyapkanlah segala hal yang menggangu." Ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil membelai wajah mulus gadis itu.

"Nah, sekarang sebutkan siapa dirimu." Naruto melepas genggamannya yang membuat Raynare kemudian berdiri.

"Namaku Raynare. Pelayan Naruto-sama." Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Asia yang masih terbaring di samping Raynare.

"Nah, selanjutnya harus bagaimana ya?…" Gumamnya sembari tertawa kecil.

TBC

**BIodata Karakter**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
>Kekuatan : Bahasa Naga, Sihir Naga.<strong>

**P.S : Refrensi sihir Naga Naruto bisa dilihat dari game Skyrim.  
><strong> 

**Yo, Minna-san. Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Eto…untuk fic ini hanya akan jadi fic sampingan yang author update sesuka hati author kapan maunya. Dan gomen buat yang banyak gak ngerti soal alurnya. Ini seperti semacam pelampiasan author aja dalam menulis. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau fav, Follow, atau review fic ini ya silahkan aja. Tapi untuk yang minta pair sama nanya kapan update author gak bakalan jawab karena soal pair ini udah pasti harem, nanya alphanya siapa juga nggak ada. Buat update juga gak tentu tergantung ide untuk yang satu ini. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati. **


End file.
